Beso Contacto
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Una simple y sencilla pregunta puede traer como consecuencia una nueva y extasiante experiencia. Thor / Loki


**Notas: **Saludos lluviosos y torrenciales gente que se reúne en este sitio de sano entretenimiento jeje…Bien pues, ya saben el modus operandi xD…En esta ocasión, **Centauro Zafiro** y una servidora les traemos un curioso drabble, basado en otro de nuestros divagues de roleo siempre fructíferos…Para ambientarlos, de nueva cuenta nos servimos del uso de las redes sociales que nos bombardean de material y alimentan nuestra mentecilla siniestra -w-…Como es corto no les digo más, así que denle la oportunidad, que aunque el resumen tal vez no sea muy llamativo, cuando lean se olvidarán de ello ;)…Roles: Thor – **Centauro Zafiro**, Loki: una fiel servidora…

**Advertencias: **No hay lemon, pero si un momento bastante disfrutable -w-…

Pensamientos y referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**Beso Contacto**

Existen muchísimas razones por las cuales un gif de Tumblr se vuelve tan popular, entre ellas, fragmentos o frases obtenidos durante entrevistas hechas por fangirls. Cosa que era desconocida por un par de dioses, que miraban interesados una página donde los inmortalizaban a ellos, Stark y Rogers en sus respuestas ante la pregunta: _¿Cómo perdiste tu virginidad_?

_-.- Flashback -.-_

_**Loki:**__ Extraño_

_**Thor:**__ Perfecto porque fue con Loki_

_**Fangirl:**__ ¿En serio fue extraño para ti Loki?_

_**Loki:**__ Así es, fue algo extraño porque no imaginé que cuando Thor decía que el Mjolnir era "parte de él", fuera tan literal_

_**Fangirl: **__¿Algún comentario ante esto Thor?_

_**Thor:**__ Lo es, tiene razón. Mjolnir y yo tenemos una conexión especial por eso_

_**Fangirl:**__ Ok, muchísimas gracias por su tiempo a ambos. Y ustedes fangirls, no dejen de sintonizarnos en el siguiente: ¡Asks Odinsons and the Starks!_

_-.- Fin del flashback -.-_

Luego de la entrevista tan peculiar, ambos dioses habían regresado a la Torre Stark y recordaban ese curioso recuerdo, en el computador prestado del millonario Tony.

—Tienen razón, la mía fue perfecta porque lo hice contigo, amor mío

Dijo el nórdico, señalando el gif con la respuesta que había dado, mientras Loki carraspeaba con el puño sobre los labios y desviaba la mirada.

—Ehm... Sé que fue perfecta, yo soy perfecto

Al escuchar la réplica altiva y soberbia del ojiverde, Thor se acercó a una mesa y recargó sus codos en esta, entre que apoyaba su mentón en ambas manos.

—... Ah, lo eres... Te besaría ahora mismo

—Y... ¿qué te lo impide?— lo miró de reojo, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado

—Umm...

El ojiazul rio grave mientras se incorporaba y rodeaba el mueble hasta quedar frente a frente con Loki. Lo vio con ternura, y pasó su dedo índice y medio por la mejilla de este.

—No es que haya algo que me lo impida, sino que estoy pensando qué clase de beso te daré

Loki acentuó el arco de su ceja, plasmando una expresión de ingenuidad fingida, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Aquello iba a ser interesante.

—Pues, si no te apresuras pierdes la oportunidad

—Oh, venga, venga— le palmeó el hombro —No será necesario. Ya sé qué beso darte

Dicho esto, Thor lo tomó entonces por la cintura con ambos brazos y lo inclinó hacia atrás, obligando a Loki a flexionar sus rodillas.

—Se llama beso _contacto_

El ojiverde se sujetó fuerte de los brazos de Thor, en cuanto este comenzó a inclinarlo hacia atrás, al tiempo que le miraba confuso por el nombre que usó para definir ese tipo de beso.

—¿_Beso contacto_?

Notando aquella tierna confusión dibujada en el rostro del pelinegro, Thor le miró con juego y acercó sin demora su rostro al de este.

—Te enseñaré. Abre los labios— susurró esperando comenzar con la demostración

Loki apenas plasmó una liviana sonrisa entre nerviosa y divertida, acatando la petición de Thor casi al instante, entreabriendo los labios y con el ansia a flor de piel por saber de qué se trataba. Entre tanto, para ambientar la experiencia, el nórdico dio un ligero beso en el labio inferior de Loki, a modo de previo.

—No era ese, te aviso— comentó con orgullo —De acuerdo, ahora saca un poco tu lengua

El hechicero se ruborizó ante el breve toque y al instante hizo lo que el rubio le pidió. Asomó poco más de la punta de la lengua, y solo con eso ya comenzaba a darse una idea vaga de que le seguiría. Por lo que mientras su mente divagaba y se perdía en ese par de zafiros en frente suyo, Thor le sostuvo con mayor fuerza porque en unos momentos necesitaría apoyarse en algo.

—Sácala un poco más— susurró con su boca a escasos centímetros de la del hechicero —solo un poco...

Deslizó un poco más afuera la lengua, a petición del nórdico, sintiendo el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Thor examinó la acción y la aprobó de inmediato, para luego, hacer chocar su aliento contra el de Loki, mientras sus brazos servían de palanca.

—Perfecto. Mantenla así, trata de no moverla

En seguida, Thor sacó su lengua también, la acercó y frotó punta con punta, moviéndola lento mientras observaba la reacción de Loki.

Una vez que la demostración de aquel beso de peculiar nombre dio inicio, la respiración del ojiverde se cortó y un cosquilleo interno se presentó, en cuanto Thor rozó de forma sutil la punta de su lengua con la suya. Sus mejillas ardieron y las pulsaciones tan ansiosas le hacían experimentar cierta clase de vértigo placentero. De no ser porque los brazos del rubio lo sostenían habría terminado en el suelo. Era una sensación tan grata, que decidió imitar a este y mover con suavidad su lengua para rozar la ajena.

Thor notó de inmediato que Loki aceptó de buen modo el _beso contacto_, por lo que se arriesgó a deslizar un poco más su lengua y pegarla contra la ajena, enrollándola en movimientos lentos.

Un quedo jadeo escapó de entre la boca del pelinegro justo cuando Thor intensificó el contacto, acariciando ahora con toda su lengua, envolviendo la suya, invitándola a seducirse mutuamente en una danza húmeda y ardiente, mientras que Loki se aferraba a esos brazos portentosos que le sostenían firmes.

El nórdico oyó el jadeo contra su boca y eso lo incitó a mover con más morbo su lengua, enroscándola en círculos, adulando en silencio la saliva que le embriagaba. Apresó al hechicero más contra su pecho y lo inclinó todavía más hacia atrás para besarle mejor. Retrajo un poco su lengua, pero en recompensa abrió más la boca lo que dio pauta a que su lengua llegara más profundo.

Definitivo. De no ser porque Thor le tomaba entre sus brazos, Loki estaría tendido en el piso. Ese bendito _beso contacto_ le tenía realmente embelesado. Las piernas le flaqueaban, sus sentidos se nublaban y las ganas de más aumentaban. Más aun, cuando el rubio coló su lengua más adentro al haber abierto poco más su boca, lo que le hizo volver a jadear ansioso.

Para Thor, ese era uno de los besos más pasionales que pudieron haberse dado. Agradeció que Stark se lo recomendara en secreto. No le dijo a Loki como lo aprendió porque el millonario no era de su agrado, pero eso carecía de importancia en ese momento. Por lo que concentrado en vivir la experiencia a plenitud, revolvió más su lengua, extasiándose con aquel jadeo y respiración forzada, sintiendo a la perfección el vaho salido de ambas bocas. El aire comenzaba a faltar, pero Thor no se detuvo y prolongó ese beso tanto como pudo.

Loki subió las manos hasta posarse sobre los hombros de Thor, aferrándose a estos, mientras que trataba de seguirle el paso con su lengua, a pesar de experimentar ya la tortuosa falta de aire. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo es que aprendió a hacerlo, pero lo que si sabía era que no quería que se detuviera. Continuó moviendo su lengua, enroscándola con la ajena para incitarle, apenas manteniendo la mirada entrecerrada entre sus bocas y con el sonrojo en sus mejillas a todo lo que daba.

Era cierto que aquel beso le resultaba endemoniadamente candente y placentero. También era cierto que el aire ya escaseaba, pero el nórdico no pretendía despegarse aún, e intentaba a como diese lugar cachar un poco del oxígeno que lograba colarse entre sus bocas abiertas y jadeantes. Aunque irremediablemente, al poco tiempo llegó el momento en que sus pulmones no aguantaron más el deleite. Entonces, Thor enrolló su lengua y la metió más recio como final. Separó de un golpe su boca de la del hechicero, respirando por fin con dificultad, observando como los labios de Loki temblaban ligeramente e intentaba respirar también. Le tomó varios segundos recuperarse de tan excitante contacto, y necesitó pasar saliva varias veces en lo que su pulso se normalizaba sin dejar de observar al hechicero.

Una vez que el contacto húmedo tuviera que romperse a falta de aire, Loki quedó sumido en un estado de ensoñación placentera, con el corazón galopando a mil, en tanto que sus labios temblorosos se mantenían abiertos para tomar el aire que le era necesario en esos momentos.

—_Beso... contacto_, ¿eh?

Al fin pronunció en un hilillo de voz, sonriendo livianamente sin dejar de mirar los labios de Thor, quien recuperó su aliento a los pocos minutos entre que iba enderezándose a la par de Loki, aun tomándolo por la cintura con ambos brazos, quedando los dos erguidos y abrumados. Aunque el nórdico no pudo evitar reír guturalmente cuando escuchó la voz entrecortada y aguda del hechicero.

—_Beso contacto, _efectivamente— dijo aun agitado —¿Te ha gustado?— preguntó con seguridad genuina, levantando una ceja

El ojiverde le rodeó el cuello una vez que volvieron a una posición vertical, mostrándose un tanto pensativo antes de responder a la pregunta del millón.

—Uhm... No, sinceramente no me gustó en lo absoluto...

Respondió entre indiferente y cortante, para luego sonreír con cinismo y diversión, afianzando el agarre en el cuello de Thor y pegándose más a su cuerpo.

—Me volviste loco— susurró contra sus labios, clavando sus esmeraldas risueñas en los zafiros profundos

Thor cambió su expresión gozosa a una de preocupación cuando Loki le respondió de tal forma. Por un momento creyó que no había seguido las indicaciones de Stark, o Loki de verdad no gustaba de esos besos tan _poco higiénicos_. Pero su semblante se relajó cuando el hechicero se acercó y le sonrió, confirmándole que había sido excelente. ¡Pero por supuesto! Que ingenuo había sido. Loki siempre disfrazaba todo con bromas... pero al final siempre le decía la verdad. Y eso le encantaba.

—Tengo más besos de donde vino éste

Replicó sonriendo de lado bobamente, apretando más el cuerpo del ojiverde y acercando su rostro aún más, esperando las _indicaciones_ de su querido hermano.

—Hmhmhm, ¿de verdad?— rió con insinuación, mirando ahora los labios apetecibles del nórdico —Y... ¿de qué clase son los demás?

El rubio no entendió que la pregunta iba dirigida en doble sentido, así que respondió como cualquiera hubiera respondido, si no sostuviese una relación amorosa con el hechicero:

—Ah, pues existe el beso mariposa, el francés, el esquimal, el romántico, el inclinado, el palpitante, el broche...

Y así siguió numerando los besos en cuestión, sin prestar atención al semblante divertido que Loki mostraba, al escucharle nombrar la extensa lista de todos y cada uno de los besos que Thor había aprendido, mientras que el ojiverde seguía mirando sus labios con insistencia.

—Vaya que es una _colección_ basta...y a todo esto, ¿cómo es que los aprendiste?

Cuestionó entre curioso y un tanto molesto, sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado, por pensar que Thor hubiera recibido clases particulares con alguien que obviamente no había sido él.

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa al nórdico. No quería revelarle de golpe que quien le había dado lecciones había sido Stark, pero solo se los había descrito, más no efectuado en la práctica. Torció su boca, inseguro todavía, pero finalmente suspiró para contestar.

—Stark... él me mostró como se hace con marionetas— reveló convencido de que Loki lo regañaría por sostener amistad con el millonario que lo había puesto en ridículo frente a todo Midgard —... lo... ¿siento?

Su sonrisa se fue borrando paulatinamente, plasmando ahora una expresión fastidiosa al escuchar la respuesta. Esperaba cualquier cosa, incluso que Selvig hubiera sido su _mentor_, pero no ese enano egocéntrico. Aunque debía admitir que el darle esas lecciones ilustradas a Thor, había sido lo mejor que ese _Hombrecillo de Metal_ pudo habérsele ocurrido. Por lo menos, no se había atrevido a practicarlos con SU hermano.

—Bien... supongo que al final no fue tan malo después de todo— exhaló aire a modo de calmar su mal genio y decidió retomar el tema —Entonces, ¿me enseñarás lo que aprendiste o solo fanfarroneabas?— volvió a su pose seductora, esperando ver qué acciones tomaría el nórdico

Thor se alivió, en parte por escuchar que Loki se calmaba y también porque no tenía que recibir un golpe del mismo Dios del Engaño. Respiró más tranquilo entonces al escuchar que este _aprobaba_ esas lecciones que Stark le había impartido. Cuando de pronto, observó que el ojiverde se volvía a acercar a su rostro con sigilo, pero seductoramente, reduciendo más el espacio entre ambos, haciéndole sonreír de lado por aquel comentario coqueto que acompañó la acción.

—En realidad solo me enseñó los diferentes tipos de beso, pero cuando me iba a instruir en el tema de... tu sabes... me negué

No fanfarroneaba en absoluto, el millonario le había enseñado todo tipo de besos, pero no le había dado más consejos o instrucciones acerca de temas más íntimos por petición del mismo Thor.

—Hmmm... Pues, si de algo te consuela, tu no necesitas que alguien te instruya para lo demás...— murmuró malicioso, rozando sus labios —_Eso_ lo tienes perfectamente dominado

El Dios del Trueno le miró con esa sonrisa entre tierna y boba porque amaba como Loki se insinuaba sin insinuarse. Por lo que impulsado por ese sentimiento, le tomó por el cuello (esa zona le fascinaba por alguna razón) para encararlo mejor y dedicarle un aire de complicidad.

—Sí, en parte por eso me negué... pero también me negué porque esas experiencias quiero descubrirlas por mí mismo contigo

Confesó sonando ridículamente romántico y cursi, provocando que Loki riera quedo al escucharle en ese tono tan peculiar con el que llegaba a dirigirse a él en varias ocasiones. No le desagradaba, aunque a veces prefería al Thor posesivo y rudo, pero su faceta de amante romántico y tierno también la disfrutaba.

—Solo conmigo...— repitió susurrante, sintiendo la mano de Thor descansando gratamente en su cuello (amaba que hiciera eso) —Y yo solo quiero aprenderlo contigo

No podía presumir de su gran intelecto para parafrasear cosas más brillantes o deslumbrantes, como un poema de amor o una cantata romántica, pero ser sincero en lo que deseaba era la carta más alta que Thor podía jugar. Y le alegraba ser correspondido sin reparos por parte de ese hechicero que amaba con devoción. Siempre aprendería con él cada gesto, caricia, beso, cada aspecto nuevo de su relación la descubrirían juntos. Eso le bastaba para seguir enamorado.

—Cualquier cosa nueva la haremos juntos— reiteró la frase de Loki, sonriendo de lado

Era cierto, a Thor no se le daba la oratoria ni tampoco era una eminencia intelectual, pero cada frase o palabra que salía de sus labios la decía con el corazón, y eso, era lo que Loki mas atesoraba. Porque sabía que no había nadie más contemplado en ese corazón latiente más que él. Y ese sentimiento, sin duda alguna era total y plenamente correspondido, a pesar de que pudo haberse resistido en un principio. Pero al final, el mismo Dios del Engaño no pudo negar lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—¿Es un trato?— imitó el gesto, sonriendo en complicidad mutua, sin dejar de mirarle anhelante

Thor acarició la cadera de Loki con sus dos manos, acercándose a darle un beso pequeño pero certero. Juntó sus labios y ejerció cierta presión pero sin profundizar. Cuando se separaron, el nórdico observó al hechicero por unos segundos, maravillado de la perfección, masculinidad y elegancia que conservaba desde que tenía memoria, pero fijando su atención en esos esmeraldas que lo tenían loco.

—Trato no. Un juramento

Declaró tomando una mano de Loki y besando el dorso de ésta, acunándola después contra su mejilla con ternura. El juramento estaba hecho, y cuando Thor hacía uno, jamás lo rompía.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

******Notas finales: **¿Quién quedó con ganas de un besito? Yo si owo…Una vez más agradecemos que nos regalen un poco de su tiempo y lean todo lo que maquinamos con este par que nos enloquece y nos hace más viciosas conforme seguimos interpretando su _posible_ convivencia jeje…Cuídense y nos leemos pronto ;)…


End file.
